


of chickens and kimbaps

by hueningssi



Series: summer songs [4]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sweet Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, and sookai but i'm currently in yeonkai lockdown so, because i miss yeonkai, can they breathe, especially my dear son huening kai pls bre a t he, this is purely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi
Summary: in which kai wants to cheer up their eldest hyung.





	of chickens and kimbaps

 

Yeonjun may be the oldest in their group, but sometimes he could be the most childish too. Kai knows this very well.

 

He goofs around a lot, playing and gossiping and planning pranks like he’s their age instead of older but that blase attitude of him is what makes him remarkable. If Yeonjun is not Yeonjun, if his hyung isn’t this mischievous, wacky, eccentric kind of a person, Kai wouldn’t be himself either. Wouldn’t be this happy go lucky kid who always messes around knowing that they will never take it to heart. The others wouldn’t be themselves too—they wouldn’t be this bright, off the walls group everyone loves.

 

So when Kai hears the usually exuberant hyung is currently brooding away back in their dorm, he’s determined to change him back into his usual, happy self.

 

That’s why the first thing Kai does once they finished practice is to run to the nearest fast food joint he can find, not caring for the fact that he’s sweaty as hell and his hair looks like it hasn’t been combed in years. Lots of random people keep staring at him the whole time but that’s irrelevant when he finally gets what he wanted. Ten minutes later and he’s back at the dorm, dumping all the things he’d brought into Yeonjun who is currently sitting on the sofa in the living room.

 

“Wait, let me get this straight—” Yeonjun pauses while eyeing the box of chickens and three packs of cheese-filled kimbaps and a load of other packaged foods sprawled on his lap. “You bought these for me? All of these?”

 

Kai nods eagerly as he sits down next to him. “They’re your favorite, right?”

 

Yeonjun looks at him, then at the mountain of foods, then at him again. Kai would've laughed if not for the serious expression Yeonjun has on his face. But a moment later he smiles, hand jutting out to make a mess of his head. Kai lets out a pleased rumble as his fingers play with his unruly hair and he reaches out to pat his hyung tummy in response.

 

“Thank you,” Yeonjun says softly as he tucks his bangs behind his ears. “You don’t have to do this, you know? I’m your hyung, I should’ve been the one treating you instead.”

 

“Well, you can always treat me in another way,” Kai says with a smile. “Don’t think I have forgotten your promise to make me an s-board expert. You teaching me isn’t a one-time thing, okay?”

 

And Kai watches Yeonjun smile, watches him smile that happy smile of his, and he smiles in return.

 

“Deal.” Yeonjun says, his smile widening. “How does tomorrow evening sound like?”

 

Yep. His hyung is finally back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me sookai nation but i'm currently in yeonkai lockdown so pls let me post this before i continue writing my other sookai oneshot xd  
> p.s: yeonkai is cute tho pls ship it everyone!


End file.
